Indigo Blood and Golden Honey
by Beaumren Trill
Summary: Sollux lives a normal life, with a high paying job, a good house, and has every right to be a spoilsport when Karkat drags him out to some shoddy club on a week night. Though, he's not sure if the man he meets that night is a reason to thank, or hate Kar.
1. Chapter : You Are Yellow

**Trill: **Forgive this sad attempt at a story. The characters will probably be OC to some extent (especially Sollux. Sorry), but I enjoyed writing this first installment, anyway. :3

So... Disclaimers. I don't own any of these, they all belong to Hussie, ectectect. Any names or likenesses of people and places are purely coincidental, and in no honest way reflect the opinions of me, or anyone else.

Also, there may or may not be man on man sex in later chapters, should this story progress that far. If this offends you, or any implications of homosexual relations, then you are in the wrong mother fucking place, bro. The wriggler's section is over that-a-way.

* * *

><p>The bar room was stuffy, smoke filled, and the ever dancing lights of the dance floor hurt his vision. The music was too loud, the alcohol was second-rate shit, and he didn't even have a wifi signal for his latest phone upgrade to catch. Needless to say, Sollux was pissed as fuck that his friends dragged him out here. There was supposed to be a live band, but Sollux had yet to see anyone other than Dave at the turntables, mixing up what he called "music".<p>

Sollux tolerated the kid, but he did not agree with the younger male's choice in ear-fodder. Karkat had somehow goaded Sollux into coming to this background, shit-hole of a place, using the typical "You're just jealous cause I have more swag than you" bit. Sollux had more of this "swag" in his bifold glasses than Karkat had in his entire existence... yet it somehow still managed to work when it concerned getting him out of his house and away from work.

Sollux sighed and ordered another watered down drink from Equius. The strong man was one of the reason Kar had wanted to come; It meant discounted booze. Equius was a half and halfer at this bar. Some nights he was a bouncer and other nights he was a bar tender, which also kept the drunkards from harassing Nepeta, his long standing girlfriend.

Those two were long standing best friends, but they were so red for each other, that Terezi had to tell them to "Get over it and fill the right quadrant" before she sent her army of attack plushies to take them down. Terezi had been deliriously drunk at the time, but her intentions were good, and it hit home. Those two started officially dating the next week, and the week after was when Equius took the split job. He was a bit over protective, but Nepeta found it endearing.

Sollux let out another sigh. Chances were he was going to be playing baby sitter tonight. Karkat acted like an immature grubbling when drunk- okay, more of a grubbling- and John was no help. Rose and Jade opted out of this particular outing, along with Kanaya, Vriska, and Tavros. So the group was pretty much split evenly down the middle with who had gone and who had not. Meaning Sollux was the only one capable of coherent thought, it seemed at this point. All to meet a friend of Karkat's who had moved away years ago, but was back in town for a while.

The music suddenly stopped, and the lights went dark in the main dance floor and bar area. Sollux looked up from his drink, and turned his eyes to the stage, where Dave had gotten up, and was introducing the night's live act. Sollux scoffed as the name of some two bit band he'd never heard of was announced.

Sollux turned away from the stage, not even caring for the live act, and sat to wallow in his own self, and Karkat, loathing some more. And suddenly, his eyes widened as something hit his ears. That music was something he never heard before. No, that was incorrect. It wasn't the music that had his heart racing behind his chest, it was the voice that carried over the sound of the drums and guitar.

He turned in his seat, searching, eyes flicking from the speakers, to the dance floor, and then finally, to the source of that sound. And for one second, their eyes met. They were a deep indigo, a shade of blue he had never seen before. It was entrancing, and just for a moment, Sollux swore that the man singing and slamming away at his instrument was doing it just for him.

He was jerked out of the stare down when a calloused hand clapped down on his shoulders.

"Hey man, haven't seen you around. You should jump on Pester Chum more often. I thought maybe you died, and that would not have been cool."

It was Strider. He had already gotten his business taken care of for the evening, and was waiting on Karkat and the others, like Sollux had been. Sollux snapped his head back to the stage, but the singer was caught up in his own music and stage show.

"Captor, you okay?"

Dave asked as he pushed his cool guy shades up the bridge of his nose some. How he managed to wear those things in such an already dark place, and still see, was a mystery to Sollux, but the same could be asked about how Sollux could see so clearly out of his Bifold glasses. The red and blue lenses, typically associated with 3D movies and such.

"Yeth. I'm... fine, Dave. Thouldn't we go find Karkat and round up the group?" Sollux asked as he pushed his own glasses back up his face, and looked to the dance floor to try and spot his party of friends. Terezi was easily found, but Karkat had found some nook to hide in, apparently. Dave nodded in agreement, and lead the way to the back stage entrance. He knew their foul mouthed friend would be waiting for someone. So the best bet was to start there.

* * *

><p><strong>Trill:<strong> Congratulations on sitting through that! And I probably won't be using typing quirks all that much, for future reference, but I'll do my best to differentiate between the twelve, and the humans. Aaaanyway, like I said... next update in a week or two. So long for now.


	2. Chapter 2: You are Indigo

Gamzee's ears were pounding, the music was flowing from every pore of his body, and his drummer and bassist were both doing great, and keeping everything perfect. The fans were screaming and unless his ears deceived him, some of them knew the words! But the best part, he had managed to catch a new fan.

He had spotted the blond at the bar during the first chorus, and they had locked eyes, even through the awesome three-D like shades. He knew that look anywhere; that complete experience when the music hits you like a ton of bricks. When it washes over you, and seizes your body by the fibers of your soul. It's like a mother fucking miracle.

Gamzee smiled as he sang, easily keeping up with the lyrics and the timing of his guitar notes. He knew he had hit home with at least one person, and that alone made everything he did with his band one hundred percent worthwhile. Someone distracted the blond, and Gamzee turned to face the main crowd again as he picked up the lyrics with a little more energy, and ran his hands over the guitar chords just a little harder. Sure enough, his band mates caught on, and they were all playing in earnest love of what they did, not just rehearsal.

Finally, the list of songs ended and they thanked the audience before heading back stage. Gamzee splashed some water on his face, trying to wipe off as much of the clown make up he could. He was so excited to be in this particular bar for more than just the show. He had great news to tell his best friend, Karkat.

Gamzee chugged a bottle of water to clear his sore throat before he headed out. Holding those notes was rough on his usually gruff and low voice. He ran to the door that went to the bar room, and busted through it with more enthusiasm than was necessary, and felt the door give sudden resistance.

"OH FUCKING FUCK!"

Gamzee stepped to the side once he was out of the door way, and a big grin spread from ear to ear. "Well, if it isn't my best mother fucking bro!" Gamzee said as he looked at Karkat, who had been standing at the door when it opened; which resulted in a face-to-face interview with the door's paint job when Gamzee busted through.

Karkat was about to yell some more of his usual obscenities, but he opted for lunging and throwing his body into Gamzee's taller form, and wrapping the other male in a hug.  
>"Chill, Karkles, and introduce me to these cool ass motherfuckers you brought with ya!" Gamzee said as he put an arm around Karkat's shoulder and gave him a tight squeeze back.<p>

"Don't fucking call me that!" Karkat grumbled as he pulled back to give Gamzee a better look over.

* * *

><p><strong>Trill: <strong>I know I said a week or two, but I found myself sitting next to one of the best sources for inspiration all day. xD and I know it's short, sorry. BUT! To make up for it... I'm giving you _TWO_ chapters! Oh yeah!


	3. Chapter 3: Yellow Again!

Sollux waited patiently as Dave and Karkat chatted about this band that was coming out. Apparently Karkat had been friends with him back when they were still practicing in their parent's basement. Lovely; a friend of Karkat's usually meant trouble, but there was no way the angel that had been on stage moments ago was related to Karkat by any means. It just... couldn't be possible.

Sollux and Dave both were thoroughly amused when Karkat got knocked in the face with the door. The ass-wipe had it coming to him; and Karma was a bitch. The amusement was quickly washed away by anxiety, though, as the person who had introduced Karkat's face to the door stepped out into the dim lights of the side stage area.

Sollux tucked himself out of the line of fire by standing somewhat behind Dave. If the cool kid noticed, he either didn't care or chose not to say anything. Despite being somewhat hidden, he took his chance to look over the singer/guitarist. He was tall, had black, disheveled hair that came just past his ears, and he looked like he had a decent body build under his performance outfit. Not that Sollux was admiring his form or anything, he was just mentally filing this away for later use; He was telling himself that, at any rate. Gamzee had three piercings up his right ear, and one matching lobe piercing in his left ear. His face was angular and sharp, and the black make up that was smudged around his eyes still made his features stand out more than regular. He had washed most of the theatrics makeup from his face, but he still had patches of smeared and faded gray and black. Somehow, Sollux couldn't find any fault with him wearing such things.

"Well, if it isn't my best mother fucking bro!"

Woah, woah, woah! Hold the phones! There was no way that was the same guy who had been on stage seconds ago. That voice was not the one that had grabbed Sollux, body and soul, and captivated him. The smile and the body belonged to the same man, but that was _not_ who he had been listening to.

"Chill, Karkles, and introduce me to these cool ass motherfuckers you brought with ya!"

"Don't fucking call me that!"

Dave laughed at the nickname Gamzee had pegged Karkat with, and stepped to the side so Sollux was no longer hidden from view. "Yeah, _Karkles_, introduce us."

"If you fucking start that shit, Strider, that's your fucking ass!" Karkat steamed as he poked Dave in the chest. Dave laughed and swatted his hand away. Karkat crossed his arms and huffed angrily, but stepped back.

"This is Gamzee Makara! Gamzee, this is Dave Strider, and Sollux Captor." Karkat said as he  
>gestured to everyone respectfully as he gave their names. Dave flashed one of his famous cool guy smiles and replied with a "Sup, bro." Sollux just shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and scuffed his feet on the floor before replying with a soft "Hey."<p>

Gamzee smiled bigger as Sollux replied, and it made the sandy blond take a tentative step to the side, to put himself partially behind Dave again.

"When my motherfuckin band mates get back, we should all like... go out together! Eridan and Feferi haven't tried the awesome grub from around here, yet."

Sollux cleared his throat, and everyone looked to him. He pushed his glasses up his nose some and looked away slightly. Having those dark blue eyes giving him their undivided attention was a little unsettling. Dave and Karkat, he could handle, but those dark orbs were full or so much wonder, amusement, and several other unidentified emotions that it was daunting, almost.

"I, uh, do recall that Karkat and I both have work in the morning. I also feel the need to remind him that SBurb X project is due at the end of the week, and as usual, he has yet to even start revisions on the script."

Karkat cursed loudly, finally remembering that he actually needed to get shit done.

"Sorry Gam, maybe this weekend?" Karkat asked hopefully.

"Yeah, bro! It would be miraculous if we could get the rest of our old group together, too!" Gamzee said excitedly. After a few more words, and some goodbyes, they all went their own ways. And as expected, Karkat was more than a little too intoxicated to drive home. Sollux would be damned if he let his only connection to Gamzee, at the moment, drive home drunk and get himself killed.

And now, Sollux would be on edge all week about meeting him again over the weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>Trill: <strong>Something I forgot to mention, and couldn't find a good place to shove it in, is that the band's name is Highbloods. :3 Lol. Who can guess why? Anyway, here's the double chapter. I am now giving you fair warning that my updating schedule will be random. But I shall try my best! Peace out for now, MoThErFuCkErS!

P.S. Also, sorry for any and all mistakes. I have no one to correct my writing. :


	4. Chapter 4: Mostly Indigo

Gamzee smiled as they all parted ways for the evening. He had kept glancing to the one with the 3D colored shades, Sollux. Dave seemed chill enough, like a real cool guy; and Karkat was the same as always: loud, rude, and slightly angry at the world. Okay, he was a lot more than 'slightly' angry on a regular basis, but it seemed like the night had gone well for him. Gamzee couldn't keep the smile off of his face when talking to Karkles and his friends, no matter how brief the visit. Too bad Sollux had reminded Karkat that they were on a schedule, and had work in the morning, fun time was over and all that jazz.

Karkat and Sollux left, and Gamzee had hoped Karkat knew better than to drive home. He did, however, notice the blonde take Karkat's keys from him, and smiled. At least one of them was smart. He stayed and talked with Dave a few more minutes, discussing the different music styles they both played, and what the ideas were for next performances. Once they had both decided it was time to call it a night, Gamzee wished Dave luck, and headed back to the bus he currently lived on.

How could someone with mediocre fame have a bus? Simple. Eridan Ampora, the bassist for their three person band, was filthy rich. He didn't brag about it, and Gamzee and Feferi didn't ask for anything, but if it was something the band really needed, Eridan had it covered in a matter of days. When Gamzee was having a hard time finding in-state gigs, and their three cars weren't enough to haul everything they needed for extended stays away from home, the hipster took it upon himself to surprise the other two with a new tour bus. That was when they all started getting serious about their band status, and took to the roads to find fame for The Highbloods.

Gamzee plopped down on the couch that was against the wall, and sighed happily.

"What has you smiling so big? Got more of that Sopor shit you like to pop when you think no one is looking?" Eridan asked as he came out of the bathroom area, tooth bush in his mouth. This made it harder to understand his wavy accent, but Gamzee caught the jist of it.

"Nah, bro. No pies for me, tonight. That'd be a motherfucking miracle, though."

Eridan rolled his eyes and gave Gamzee a look that said he still expected and answer.

"Honk."

Eridan let out a defeated sigh, and turned around to go finish brushing his teeth. He knew when their lead singer wasn't going to reveal anything on his mind. He would still crack that shell yet, though.

"Oh! Eridan! We're having a get together with Karkles and all my old pals. You and Fef are coming right?"

Gargling could be heard from the bathroom area before the water running for a second. Eridan came back out not too much later and shrugged as he leaned against the arm of the couch.

"I was going to go lok for a place with Fef, soon, but if she agrees, I see no reason why we can't. You'll have to ask her tomorrow, though, seeing as how she went to bed early."

Gamzee nodded some and stared up at the fluorescent lights in the ceiling. Eridan watched him carefully for a few moments before deciding it wasn't worth it to even ask, anymore.

"Wash your face off better before going to bed. I don't want that make up staining the pillows."

"Got'chya, bro." Gamzee said with a lazy smile. He stood up and went to go clean himself self up properly, bidding Eridan a good night as the other male went to go lay down in his own bed, leaving Gamzee the couch.

The rest of the week was a blur, but then again, that could have been what ever he was smoking when Fef and Eridan went out. He promised not to do anything around them, but sometimes they came back before his high had worn off. It wasn't always pretty, but for the most part they left him to sit in his own little land of faygo and miracles.

Saturday, Karkat called, and gave him a time and place to meet the group- the few of the thirteen who could make it, anyway.

"Karkles! There you are! I had hard time seeing you behind those tall people with ya!" Gamzee laughed at the string of curses that came from his younger friend's mouth, but for the most part ignored the construct of the actual sentance.

"Who do I get to meet today?" Gamzee asked, still holding that big smile.

Karkat settled down some, and introduced all of the new faces. At the round table of the coffee shop was John, Sollux, Terezi, Karkat, and Jade. John was in his usual stupor about meeting new people, Jade was hyper-excited as usual- and it wasn't hard to tell that they were related- Terezi gave everyone hell with the usual licking and sniffing habits she had, Karkat was cursing in his usual loud-mouthed manner, and Gamzee was just laughing his ass off at the whole ordeal and answering what questions he could when one was slung at him.

He did notice, however, that Sollux had yet to put in more than two words, and once everyone had settled down and gone into their own little overlapping conversations, Gamzee looked at the other male.

"So, how did you come to be friends with my little Karcrab?"

"Oh fuck, they have you doing the fish puns, too?"

Gamzee smiled as he quickly put a hand over Karkat's mouth, so he could hear the blond speak. Sollux, on the other hand, had dipped just a little lower behind his frappe, to try and hide from the question. He knew he'd have to answer though.

"My couthin wath the one to introduthe uth in highthcool." He murmured softly.

"Oh? Who's your cousi- Ow! Watch the motherfuckin teeth!" Gamzee exclaimed as Karkat decided he was sick of his old friend's hand over his mouth, and bit down on the first finger he could. Gamzee yanked his hand back and wiped it on his pants while shooting a pout in Karkat's direction. Karkat simple stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

"He's Tav's cousin, dim bulb!" Karkat snapped back with a matter-of-factually tone.

"Tav-Bro? No way! You're the super smart cousin he always talked about? That's motherfucking awesome!"

Sollux just nodded, ducking behind his frozen coffee, again, and nudged the leg of his own chair with his mismatched shoes. "He alwayth maketh it thound more grand than it ith." He said after a few minutes. Sure he was good with numbers and computers... okay, really good, but he still felt like Tavros over exaggerated with his statements.

After a few more hours of talking, embarassing Karkat, avoiding Terezi's general area (how John managed to always dodge her, Gamzee would never know), and over all having a blast catching up with what was going on in his old town, they all started to get up to go resume their day. John and Jade had evening classes at the local college, Terezi had to go work on some case files at her office, and Gamzee saw no reason to stick around.

He didn't see a reason to stick around, until he saw Sollux wasn't getting up to go anywhere. Gamzee stopped, and almost thought it over... but impulse got the better of him, as usual. He sat back down, making Sollux jump a little at the sudden change of pace.

"So... you don't talk a lot. Why?" It was both an observation and a question.

Sollux rubbed the back of his nexk slightly, brown-gold eyes peering over his bi colored glasses. "I gueth it'th becauthe I come off ath a jerk. Pluth, I get a lot of thit for my lithp."

Gamzee felt his lips tug down slightly. "Why would you get shit about your lisp? I think fits."

Sollux blinked, not sure what to make of the statement. "How doeth it fit, Gamthee?"

Gamzee chuckled into his hand at how his name sounded coming from the others lips. "I know having a lisp isn't to terribly uncommon, but I can't really hear your voice without one. You might actually sound snobby. You seem like one chilled motherfucker, but I can just hear your tone of voice now. It would rival Karkat's!"

Sollux furrowed his brows, trying to figure out how Gamzee reached this conclusion, but ended up just shaking his head in defeat, a smile tugging at his lips. "You're a thrange one, Makara." Sollux commented as he finished off his frappe and stood to toss it into the nearest trash can.

"I can't say I try, Captor." Gamzee said as he stood, too. He waited a moment before grabbing a napkin off the table and getting a pen from the near by counter.

"Hey, Captor! If you ever wanna hang out, here's my number, and my Pester Chum name. Don't be afraid to speak up, okay?" He asked as he took Sollux's hand and put the folded napkin with the information into his palm.

"See you around, Shorty!"

Sollux was lightly surprised, and a slight blush rose to his cheeks, but suddenly they became red in embarassment as he looked at the retreating form of Gamzee Makara.

"I'm not that small!" He called back. But Gamzee was already away from the shop, and rounding the corner. Sollux looked at the napkin, and shoved it in his pocket before ordering another coffee and starting for his own home. He had more programming to work on.

* * *

><p><strong>Trill:<strong> So, nothing big starting in this chapter, but a few things were set out as foot holds for bigger things later on in the plot. Trying not to screw up Sollux's lisp. I know I don't have to type it... but I like making you guys work your way though the chapters. H3H3H3H3H3H3.

-cough- Ahem. I mean,... ugh... LOOK! A SECOND PART TO TRY AS HE MIGHT IS BEING MADE!


	5. Chapter 5: All Author No Chapter

Okay. People. I love the reviews... Each one makes me sob like a happy little school girl..

But chiiil. Be the Strider.

I have a shit ton on my plate right now, between living off of ten dollars for two weeks because bills suck away off of my money, school threatening to take away my scholarship if I don't get a B in my classes, and work hounding me because I can't work more than twenty hours when they need me to work fifty... Which leaves me with no money to pays bills... meaning I can't lose school funding... which means I need to study more, and work less... which brings back the lack of money...

circular logic works because circular logic works because circular logic works because circular logic works because circular logic works because circular logic works because circular logic works because circular logic works because circular logic works because circular logic works because circular logic works because circular logic works because circular logic works because circular logic works because circular logic works because circular logic works because circular logic works because circular logic works because circular logic works because circular logic works because circular logic works because circular logic works because circular logic works because circular logic works because circular logic works because circular logic works because...

You get the point.

-sigh-

I will continue IBGH, and write the third stand alone of Try As He Might ( and Trying Again)... But it will take time. Please be patient while I straighten this shit out?

-/soosh paps all of the lovely readers-

Loves~~

Trill


End file.
